


[podfic] A Euphony of Intercommunication

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofA Euphony of Intercommunicationby saintcrimesAuthor's summary:short one shot about Will and Hannibal having the phone sex
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] A Euphony of Intercommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Euphony of Intercommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237955) by [saintcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcrimes/pseuds/saintcrimes). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1dvymzu1d9u4eu3/A%20Euphony%20of%20Intercommunication.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:37 | 2.13 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you saintcrimes for giving me permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Dirty Talk." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
